The inventive subject matter disclosed herein relates to spacers used in the laying of tiles of all types.
Tile installers use items called tile spacers to separate tiles as they are being laid horizontally (e.g., flooring) and vertically (e.g., walls). A tile spacer is typically placed between two tiles as they are being attached to the surface with a bonding agent such as an adhesive or mortar. The objective is to maintain a grout line of uniform width between rows of tiles that will typically later be filled with grout. The tile spacers prevent the tiles from shifting or moving before the bonding agent cures, disrupting the grout line. Maintaining a grout line of uniform width and levelness is especially challenging when installing tiles on a vertical surface because gravity may cause tiles to shift downwardly from their initial position. It is also challenging to maintain even lines when working with certain tile materials, including stones, such as slate, that may have uneven surfaces. Irregular or unlevel horizontal or vertical grout lines on a finished job can ruin the look and quality of any tile installation. The effect of just one uneven row can be magnified into other rows causing unacceptable work.
Prior art tile spacers are cross-shaped (irregular dodecagons) devices typically made of a compressible rubber or plastic frame (See FIGS. 1A, 1B) (There are some non-compressible tile spacers; however, to maintain the ability for removal by hand, such spacers do not go into the grout line deep enough to maintain a grout line of uniform width). In a first plane that transects transversely all four arms, the cross-sectional width of all four arms is the same. Similarly, in a second or third plane, which is perpendicular to the first plane and that transects either pair of opposing arms, the cross-sectional width of a pair of arms is the same. (However, the width of the arms in a first plane capturing two opposing arms may not be the same as that in the second plane capturing the other two opposing arms). The corners of a tile are intended to be received between arms of the cross, as indicated in FIG. 1A. In the time span between tiling and grouting, these rubber tile spacers may become compressed by the weight of a tile. FIG. 1B demonstrates the compressibility of a conventional spacer. Compressed tile spacers can skew a grout line and may be more difficult to remove for grouting. Hundreds or even thousands of tile spacers can be used in a single job; therefore, if spacers are difficult to remove, there can be significant inefficiencies.
While most prior art tile spacers need to be pried out of the grooves using a separate hand tool, there is a type of plastic tile spacer (a frame in a cross shape) that is designed to remain in the grooves, but it of course cannot be reused, thus necessitating that installers repurchase spacers for future jobs.
Another challenge faced by installers is the need to provide grout lines of varying widths. For example, some jobs or portions of a job require very close grout lines that minimize the appearance of the grout, and others may require wide, conspicuous grout lines. Therefore, since prior art spacers are configured for a single size, installers must purchase multiple sets or spacers for each grout line width they may need and must go to the trouble of hunting for different size spacers while working.
An important feature of laying tile is the need to be able to make adjustments. Tiles are not perfectly dimensional for various reasons. A tile that is out-of-square, even by 1/16″, requires adjustment. Sometimes tiles are square, but the dimensions vary. For example, one tile could be exactly 12″, and another tile could be 1/16″ different. Also, manufactured ceramic tiles may be stamped to be the same size, but slight variations in the size can occur during the firing process as tiles are heated and cooled. Stone tiles may have varying dimensions or irregularities because cutting processes are not perfect. Wavy and rounded tiles for aesthetics do exist. Such tiles need adjustments, and spacers are very helpful at creating such adjustments. Rounded or wavy tiles may also be out-of-square. So again, there can be variation in diameter in natural or manufactured stone, which calls for the need to adjust the grout line to compensate. As indicated above, the goal of the installer is to maintain as even of a grout line as possible. Previously, an installer only had the option of using an adjustment wedge along with a tile spacer to make such adjustments (FIG. 4). There is a need for easier adjustments that do not require multiple pieces.
In the view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved tile spacers that are easier and more efficient to use.